


Another, Like Me?

by ArcGBurton



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Nervousness, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcGBurton/pseuds/ArcGBurton
Summary: Jerry thought his world was crashing down around him until everything would just disappear. That was until he met her, for the first time in a long time he didn't feel alone.And neither did she.This is probably just gonna be a one shot. But I dunno maybe I'll do a few chapters. Maybe.





	Another, Like Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought I'd do the world some justice and write this.

It had been 9 days. 9 long hard sleepless nights. Not only because you couldn't sleep, no, because you're new neighbor cried himself to sleep every night. 

Normally this didn't bother you, this shitty ass apartment complex wasn't for the happy and free individuals. No, it was the "I'm out of options and need somewhere to stay fast" place. That's why you normally didn't pay much mind to your neighbors. 

But he was different. Jerry, you recalled his name was from the slight exchange you two shared earlier. 

You were carrying groceries and struggling with getting your apartment door open. But lucky for you, Someone was just leaving. Without even asking he walked over to you slightly before speaking. 

"Did you, uh need some help?" His fragile sounding voice broke your heart as you looked at the ghost of what used to be a man in front of you. With a small smile and nod he grabbed the bags from you with a slight curve to his lips. Probably relieved to be useful to anyone. 

You mumbled a quick thanks before unlocked and shoving your apartment door open. It wasn't the easiest to open but hey it was home. 

Turning back towards the man holding your groceries, finally taking time to notice his features. From his lightly tanned skin to the shaggy short brown hair. His soft brown eyes full of uncertainties. With a smile and nod of your head, you invite him in to follow you. 

Almost without hesitation, he does, following right at your heels through the small living room into the kitchen. His eyes dart over your furniture taking in how at home he felt though it was very different from what he was used to. 

The soft love seat in a dark red followed by a tiny black coffee table with a tv built into a bookcase, surrounded by dark drapes. A few candles and soft lights. Only the lights were on now giving the room a glow to it. The small kitchen, everything you would need but with all the plants around it felt like a forest getaway. 

You take the bags from him and set them on the counter before smiling. He swallowed slightly before glancing around. 

"I've never seen a place decorated like this, it's beautiful." He almost stuttered the last word as he gazed around. You took this moment to admire him yet again. He was different and you liked that. 

"Thanks, it's my space so this is how I feel safe." You spoke as you started to put groceries away. "I'm Y/N by the way," you hum softly. 

"Y/N huh?" He mumbles to himself before turning to her, "Jerry, Jerry Smith." He throws back a soft smile before walking towards her offering her a hand in putting everything away. 

You chuckled softly at the way he said his name, he was just adorable. After getting everything put away he apologized but he had to go. He explained how this was his day to pick up his kids and see them since the separation. 

You nodded and walked him to the door, "Why don't you stop by the next time you can't sleep. I make a mean cup of tea, and wouldn't mind the company." You were a bit unsure why you felt the need to invite him over and spend time with him. Sure he was cute but he just got kicked out of his house. 

"Yeah," he smiles before getting a grin on his face. "I will. Promise." And with that, he was on his way. 

That had been yesterday, and you haven't run into him again. Not that you were trying to, okay you were trying too. But he was out most of the day. 

Only when you were about to call it a night did you head a soft knock on your door. Unsure who it could be you opened it to find a teary-eyed Jerry standing before you. 

"My wife- er. Ex-wife doesn't want me to spend much time with the kids until I get on my feet. She said I'm setting a bad example." He sniffled before staring at his feet. 

Your heart nearly breaks for this man, quickly inviting him inside and fixing him a cup of tea. You two sit on your love seat and you put on a movie. Apparently his one of his favorites. 

"Don't worry you'll be on your feet soon promise." You whisper before dozing off on his shoulder. 

He can't lie it's nice to have someone believe in him, someone who is so comfortable with him. He's never had that outside of beth. He wraps his arm around you with a small smile, resting his head on your shoulder before dozing off too. 

That was the best night of sleep the both of you had gotten in a while. Waking up to find him making breakfast with you on the couch covered in his jacket. The very thought of him being so sweet and thoughtful melted your heart. How could his ex-wife give this up?

You stand with a small stretch before walking over to him. "It smells amazing," you hum as you take a seat at your small breakfast bar. He puts a plane of pancakes and eggs in front of you as well as one for himself. 

"Thanks, I've been watching the cooking channel a lot. Beth always cooked." His voice dropped when he said that name. It must be hers. 

"Well, I think you're an amazing cook Jerry. Best by far." You smiled before picking up a fork and taking a big bite. Humming with delight, it was actually really good. 

You watched his eyes lit up at your compliment, he didn't seem used to it as he glowed with pride. He started on his own breakfast as you two sat in silence, but thankfully it wasn't uncomfortable. It was nice. 

Soon enough you checked the time and gasped. "Ima be late for work!" You nearly shout before running to your bedroom to dress. Jerry started cleaning up rather quickly before standing by the door awkwardly. 

You almost forgot he was there as you exit your room wearing your favorite dress and sweater. You nearly run into him on the way out of your door. "I'm so sorry about this, I didn't know we slept this late," you quickly spilled before looking up to see the saddened smile on his lips. Probably wasn't used to being alone like this and you didn't want to leave him behind. 

"You uh. You wanna come with me? It's not the most exciting job but it beats sitting at home all day." You see his eyes lit up again as he nods opening the door for you. You flash a smile before rushing out to your car. 

You both get in as you head off towards work. The car ride was a bit awkward neither of you knows what to really say until you turn on the radio. A catchy pop song starts playing both of you singing along. 

This loosens everything. You're both singing your hearts out and slightly dancing when you pull into work. 

"C'mon, i'll show you around." You hum before rushing towards the big building. Jerry quickly follows behind listening as you point out and explain various things and people. When you finally get to your office you sit down at your desk as he sits in the chair in the corner. 

"Why don't you pull it closer? I don't mind the company." You smile towards him as he looks shocked but pulls the chair over anyway. Sitting beside you now behind your desk. Flashing a smile his way you start with your work. Uploading your latest travel document and photos so the magazine can publish your story. 

Jerry asked a lot of questions about your work and you were happy to answer all of them. 

When it was around lunchtime you asked if he wanted to go anywhere to eat, your treat. He nodded but didn't say a place. So you head over to your favorite place for lunch. 

Once there you two talk for awhile about everything. Jerry tells you about his kids, Morty and Summer. How Beth got pregnant at 17, how they got married shortly after. Then when Morty came along. But he also told you about Beth's father, Rick. Now maybe he wasn't as bad as Jerry said. But hell, Rick didn't sound like a nice person and he was the reason beth and him separated. 

"I'm sorry Jerry. That's totally unfair. But now you both have a chance to find someone who actually wants to be with you for you, not cause of a baby." You smile and touch his hand softly. He looks up and smiles at you softly. 

"Thanks, Y/N. I've never had anyone believe in me like this before." He spoke softly before sipping his drink. 

"Just cause others don't wanna see your worth doesn't mean you can't do anything." You hum before smiling brightly at him. 

He almost got teary-eyed, almost. He takes her hand and smiles brightly. "I'm glad I met you Y/N. I don't know where I would be." 

You blushed softly, before glancing out the window to see a UFO saucer park right by your car. A small boy in a yellow shirt and an older man in a lab coat step out and start heading in. 

Turning back to Jerry you see him slightly cringe before trying to hide his face in the menu. You didn't put two and to together until they entered the restaurant and stopped still when they saw Jerry. 

You looked back to Jerry before squeezing his hand to reassure him this would be okay. 

The older man walked over and made a sly comment under his breath. Then the boy talked. "Oh. Hey. Dad." 

Dad. It clicked in your head and you let go of his hand and sat back. Jerry lifted his head and offered a slight smile. "Morty, Rick." He mumbled before looking back towards you. 

"Whos," Rick burped before pointing to you "the chick." 

Jerry looked nervous before you spoke up. "Y/N Y/L/N, Pleasure to meet you." You smile before holding out your hand to Rick. 

Rick didn't shake your hand but Morty did. You smiled and looked back at Jerry who looked a bit more at ease. 

Morty chatted awkwardly with you for a bit before he found out you were a photojournalist. That was pretty cool for him. 

"So you travel the world just to take photos?" He asked as you chuckled. 

"Something like that. I more so meet the world. See everything it has to offer. But I've been almost everywhere at this point. And space travel isn't big yet so." You shrugged before rick laughed under his breath. 

"Anyway, we gotta go," Rick spoke grabbing Morty by the shoulders and heading to get their food and leave. 

"So that's your son and father in law. Mortys adorable can't say the same for Rick." You chuckled and so did Jerry before he took your hand again. 

"Thanks for that. For not making me look like a loser." He squeezed your hand with a vulnerable look in his eyes. 

"You're not a loser Jerry, don't let Rick make you feel that way." You hummed before your food finally arrived. The both of you ate in silence before reaching for the salt at the same time. You found it kinda funny but the way Jerry looked at you wasn't funny at all. 

His eyes were full of uncertainties and fears but also hope and longing. Maybe not for you, but for someone and that was okay with you. You just needed someone sometimes too. 

Your fingers interlocked before you threw some money on the table. "Let's ditch this popsicle stand." You smirk before raising an eyebrow. 

He nods faster than expected and you both head out to your car. Yeah you still had work but a quick text to your boss about a possible photoshoot got you off. Once in the car you put your hand on Jerry's right cheek as your lips met his left.

He was unsure, so unsure but he knew it would all be alright when he felt your lips on his cheek. A pink tint rose to his cheeks before he put his hand on your thigh rubbing softly. 

You started the car and headed home. By the time you got there You and Jerry were all over each other. Lips locked as soon as you enter the hallway. You shoved him against your door before unlocking it and going in. He returned the favor by pushing you against your door once inside to shut it. 

You chuckled softly before sliding your hands under his shirt, cool hands against his warm skin. He jumped slightly before glancing off a bit embarrassed. 

"Hey. What's wrong?" You hum softly cupping his cheek in the palm of your hand. 

"I- I've only really done this with... her." He mumbled before you pulled him into a kiss.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to Jerry. We could cuddle and watch movies or have sex or play video games. Anything ok?" You kept your voice soft and played with his hair a bit. 

He melted into your hands as you felt the hardness grow in his pants. "M-maybe we could just do it and you could ya know give me advice later." 

You smiled as your hands slowly lifted his shirt. "I'm okay with that." Your lips found his neck as you started sucking and leaving little love bites. He melted more becoming a pile of jelly before his hands started to lift up the back of your shirt. 

You smiled before taking his hand and leading him to the bedroom which was curtain off from the rest of the space. "Why don't you stand right here." You hummed as you placed him right in front of the end of your bed. 

"Okay but why!-" he gasped as your hand palmed at the tent in his pants. Just the way his head tipped back and lips parted made you squirm in your clothes. How only has he gone without a gentle touch. 

"Jerry" you hum before pulling his shirt over his head. His eyes meet yours looking rather nervous. "Don't worry. You're gorgeous." With a smile you kiss him again. 

But this time he pulls you in close, one hand roaming your ass and the other slipping up your shirt to unhook your bra. He was actually quite good at it. You let him take over, you could toy with him more laying down. 

His hands slowly tugged your shirt off and then your bra. His eyes lingering on your chest for far longer than he planned. But god, you were beautiful. His hands slowly moved to cup your breast as he mouthed at your collar bone with steamy kisses. 

Your hands flew to his hair giving a soft tug as you moan when your nipple entered his mouth. "Jerry." You bit your lip and threw your head back. His tongue darted around your nipple drawing various shapes before he lightly sucked on it. Gently he threw you to the bed with a proud smile before dropping his pants and underwear. 

You looked up and let your eyes roll over him. Sex with a stranger, a unlucky man, a sweetheart. You couldnt think if a better way to spend the rest of your day. 

Slowly he crawled onto the bed pulling off your bottoms and underwear. Taking a moment to rub his hands over your thighs before parting them. "I cant believe I'm doing this." He whispered before leaning in and kissing you. 

"Is it a bad thing?" You ask as your hand runs down his chest. 

"No. Not at a-" he stopped mid sentence when your hand wrapped around his throbbing cock and began to pump. Turning him into a soft meaning mess. You smile and place soft kisses against his temple letting him know it's okay. 

But the next thing you knew his fingers were slipping between your legs and running over your lower lips. You shivered and let out a moan into his ear which only made his cock leak more precum. 

His fingers slowly sinking into your vagina as his thumb slowly brushed against your clit. And oh god was he good, you were shaking on the verge of orgasm before long. Hand stroking him even faster, matching up with his pace. 

You two locked eyes before locking lips. His hand slips over yours on his cock before removing it. You grab a rubber from the table by the bed and slide it on his cock before he lines up and slowly pushes in. 

You both watch each other closely, souls basically touching as his hips hit yours. Jerry's hand slides to your hip to hold your close and another to your face. Your hands are wrapped around his neck never breaking eye contact. 

That was until he started thrusting. You wanted to watch him before with every thrust he was hitting your sweet spots and you found your head falling back and eyes rolling shut. Moaning his name to the heavens, praising him and everything he was doing. 

Well it only made the fire in Jerry's lower stomach burn brighter as his hips moved fast and his groans broke the air. You two didn't want this to end. But like all good things, it did. 

Jerry gave a few more good pumps before spilling his loud inside the condom with a moan of your name. Still rolling his hips even after to hear your soft sighs and moans. 

You patted his shoulder before panting. "That was good." You chuckled before laying there heart pounding. You were so close to finishing but that didn't matter right now, that experience was amazing. 

Once Jerry removed the condom and cleaned up his fingers traced over your lower stomach. "Did you..?"

"Almost. But that's okay cause wow." You chuckled breathlessly before wiping some sweat from your brow. 

"No." He whispered before running his hand down between your legs. "I want you to." He whispered once more before laying on his stomach and throwing your legs over his shoulders. 

Your head shot up to look at him glancing at you with a smirk from between your legs. You felt your cheeks go pink as you stared back into his eyes. Unsure if this was really happening. And to put that thought to rest he leaned in and placed soft kisses against your outer lips. You're hands gripped his hair softly as your hips lifted to meet him. 

A smile from him against your lips was all you felt before he parted them and his tongue started darting around your clit, swirling down to lick long slow strides from vagina to clit. You were shaking legs clenched. No one and you mean no one had been this good to you before. 

You let out a moan of his name as he slide a single finger to pump in and out of you while his tongue rolling around your clit. The fire in your belly was getting hotter and hotter and you felt like you were going crazy. But once he wrapped his lips and sucked on your clit you were gone. 

Trembling, muscles tightening as your hips desperately grinding against him to ride out your orgasm. And he slowed down but didn't stop as you road through only when your hands released his hair did he pull away with a shit eating grin on his face. 

"Guess I'm not as bad as Beth thought." He hummed before laying beside you, arms pulling you against his chest. All you could do is nod and curl into his chest. That had to be the single best sex you've ever had and oh god you wanted to do it again. 

But however you and Jerry both fell asleep, holding each other tightly. This was going to be a beautiful start to a weird story. But you were along for the ride as long as Jerry was there. And for him, the same.


End file.
